El principe y la Mendiga
by geminisnocris
Summary: Milo es un joven millonario que esta acostumbrado a tener todo lo que desea, shaina es una joven estudiante que ha luchado por tener lo que quiere, sin quererlo el destino los coloca en el mismo camino creando una historia de amor y amistad, universo alterno para los dorados y amazonas que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**El principe y la mendiga**

**De nuevo estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para crear aventuras raras y diferentes**

**que disfruten**

**Ella**

_**bueeeenoooooos días Grecia… cinco minutos para marcar las siete de esta hermosa mañana de lunes, su amigo el centauro dorado hoy en cabina se despide y los dejo con esta hermosa canción para que comiencen el día con energía y a escuchaaarrrr Sixpence None The Richer - There She Goes que tengan un lindo dia...**_

Su programado radio despertador la levanto temprano, se masajeo su cabeza, tomo sus lentes y a paso lento se acercó a la cocina, pasó un poco de café y una tostada mientras se metía a la ducha y mudaba de la forma más presentable que podía , cepillo sus largos cabellos verdes y sonrió ante el espejo, hoy era un día especial, su mejor amiga Marin le había conseguido trabajo en un súper de la cuidad, propiedad de los Acuarios y Escorpio S.A las familias más adineradas del país, acababa de salir del colegio, era aún una chiquilla soñadora, salió junto a su amiga que ya la esperaba y tomaron el autobús, un viaje de veinte minutos las esperaba.

Suspiro viendo a través de la ventana mientras salía de los suburbios más alejados, donde las personas más humildes salían temprano de sus casas para poner un poco de pan en su mesa, se sentía afortunada de que su amiga fuera la novia del jefe de departamento, y pudiera trabajar con gente tan destacada, por lo menos no sería una mucama o una niñera.

Abrió el camafeo que colgaba en su cuello y lo besó, dentro la foto de su madre la acompañaba, estaba lista para comenzar otra etapa de su vida.

* * *

**El**

_**I'm radioactive **_  
_**Radioactive **_

_**ohohohohohohohoh **_

_**I'm radioactive **_  
_**Radioactive **_

_**I raise my flag and don my clothes… **_

Las notas de imagine dragons y su canción favorita Radioactive, lo hizo buscar torpemente su celular para callarlo, se levantó tarde como todos los días desde que había vuelto de Canadá con la mitad de su carrera incompleta, odiaba viajar a Grecia, su hogar, pero ya no soportaba estudiar, él no estaba hecho para eso, alboroto sus azulados cabellos y abrió las ventanas de su enorme alcoba, dejo entrar el sol por un rato y decidió salir a correr.  
Se cambió y bajo a desayunar, encontrándose en su gran dilema diario, escoger entre un omeleth o algún platillo exótico tropical preparado por las agiles manos de sus empleados, que fastidio, se decidió entonces por un tazón de cereal, su celular sonó de nuevo recordándole el compromiso que tenía con su padre, bufó, termino de comer para tomar su lujosa motocicleta y partió hacia Acuarios y Escorpios S.A.

**El destino...**

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto la pelirroja, comiendo una barra de cereal.

-Algo... Nunca he trabajado - contesto con una enorme sonrisa la peliverde

-¿Te comente que ahí trabaja mi novio?-

-Seee, como diez veces Marin, que se llama Aioria, es el jefe de planta y tiene veinte años ¿algo más que no incluiste?-

-Oyeee - punzó sus costillas- también tiene un hermanito que es súper tierno se llama Regulus-

-Si Marin, pero sabes que no quiero saber nada de hombres aun- suspiro.

-Lo siento Shaina pero debes de tratar de olvidar al patán de Seiya es un inútil- cruzo sus brazos

-Lo sé Marin… lo sé-susurro, su amiga la observó con tristeza.

* * *

-Jovencito… llegas media hora tarde ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-pregunto un hombre de cabellos azules y mirada afilada que esperaba recostado en la puerta de un supermercado.  
-¿Cambio de horario?, vamos papá, hace unos días volví de américa que acaso ¿no puedo enredarme un poco?- su padre negó con su cabeza.  
-Señor Kardia, los informes de la semana-interrumpió un castaño ojos verdes, entregándole unas hojas al mayor.  
-¿Gato? No puede ser… ¿desde cuando trabajas acá?-pregunto el joven peliazul brindándole un abrazo  
-Desde que tu amigo multimillonario se fue a estudiar administración al otro lado del mundo y se olvidó que el internet es un medio de comunicación-ambos rieron-tu padre necesitaba un jefe de departamento y ya sabes quién mejor que yo- sonrió orgulloso.

El viejo solo reía de escucharlos-aioria, necesito que hoy tengas a Milo como tu asistente-interrumpió- que aprenda algo, para eso te mande a llamar-señaló a su hijo- como veras el negoció cada día va más grande y hablando de eso ¿Cómo le va a camus con el área de cajas?  
-Bien señor Kardia, ya se encarga de todo el solo, usted sabe cómo es el señor Degel de exigente con su primogénito - sonrió  
-¿Camus? ¿El sabelotodo?- rio el joven peliazul.

-El mismo, deberías aprender de él, por lo menos le pone interés a los bienes de su familia – dijo el mayor, el joven peliazul rodo sus ojos con fastidio.

-Él siempre ha sido así – respondió Milo.

-Por dicha… -espetó su padre, tomó las hojas molesto y se encamino hasta la oficina, antes de entrar giro de nuevo hacia ambos jóvenes-¿Aioria hoy tienes la entrevista con la chica nueva?- el castaño golpeo su frente-Me avisas como te fue, estamos urgente de personal contrátala de inmediato-el chico asintió.

* * *

De pie frente al enorme supermercado Shaina suspiraba nerviosa, de repente el brazo de amiga la guio hasta la puerta que tenía un letrero de **_RECURSOS HUMANOS._**

-Tranquila mujer, ya verás que Aioria es muy buena persona, además de guapo e inteligente y…

-Basta Marin, solo me pones más nerviosa-dijo soltándose del brazo de su amiga.

-Te dejo, por favor me vas a buscar apenas salgas, tengo que marcar mi entrada estaré en la caja seis-dio un beso en la mejilla de su amiga acompañado de un fuerte abrazo, se despidió y se adentró por otro lado.

* * *

-Hey gato… ¿esta es tu oficina?-pregunto el peliazul dejándose caer en un sillón, luego reparó en la máquina de café expresso –Wow tienes café, pareces todo un ejecutivo-pero su amigo lo ignoraba revisando el pequeño currículo de Shaina.

-Milo…-dijo captando la atención de su amigo- sal y dime si vez alguna chica cerca y la haces pasar-el peliazul subió sus hombros y abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado una chica de cabellos verdes le daba la espalda.

-Hola… ¿buscabas algo niña? – cuestiono al ver la pequeña altura de la joven.

-¿el señor Aioria Leo? –pregunto girando y mordiendo su labio nerviosa.

- … si claro… pasa…- el peliazul se asombro,detras de unos transparentes lentes, unos enormes ojos verdes y una sonrisa inocente lo recibieron –es…tá dentro- tartamudeo, la joven pasó a su lado y se adentró en la oficina.

* * *

Aioria hablaba por teléfono y se levantó ofuscado, tapo el celular contra su pecho observando a su amigo y la nueva chica -ya regreso espérenme acá –sonrió cerrando la puerta, dejando los dos jóvenes dentro.

Shaina estaba sentada en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio, tambaleando sus dedos en el recuesta brazos, Milo por otro lado se recostaba contra la pared sin perder de vista la joven.

-¿así que… vienes para una entrevista también?-pregunto la peliverde para romper el hielo, Milo se dignó solo a asentir-ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas?-continuo, un poco incomoda por el silencio del joven que no dejaba de verla.

-Milo Es… Esperto –sonrió, sentándose en el otro sillón-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó ahora el peliazul.

-Acabo de cumplir dieciocho – sonrió.

Milo estaba fascinado, su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo, sus labios un poco gruesos, su cabello verde suelto y rebelde y esas esmeraldas que lo repasaban de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-cuestiono el peliazul.

-Shaina… Shaina Ofiuco – contesto acomodando con un dedo sus gafas– deje de verme me pone nerviosa.

El joven se disponía a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió, de un salto jalo a Aioria hacia afuera y lo coloco contra la pared.

-Por lo que más quieras no digas quien soy…- rogó.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Milo?-pregunto el castaño zafándose del agarre.

-Haz de cuenta que soy otro empleado… por favor… por favor…- rogaba con sus manos juntas.

-Ya… ya…está bien no te pongas de patético- sonrió- ¿te conoce acaso?-el peliazul negó.

-Es bella… quiero conocerla sin que mi apellido sea una razón para ser aceptado-Aioria estaba asombrado, su amigo siempre había sido un mujeriego innato desde que estaban en el instituto, alegaba su procedencia y le encantaba humillar a los demás, algo había pasado y sin querer estaba a punto de ser cómplice del peliazul.

El castaño camino de nuevo hacia la oficina, sonrió a la joven, la observo con detenimiento, no era el tipo de Milo, no era una supermodelo ni una extravagante o extrovertida chica, era todo lo contrario, inocente, pequeña, delgada, casi intelectual con sus lentes, sacudió sus rizos castaños y comenzó la entrevista.

* * *

El señor escorpio analizaba las estadísticas junto a su amigo Degel en su oficina, de repente unos suaves golpes y luego una desordenada melena lo asombraron.

-Si es dinero sabes que tu mesada no ha llegado Milo - espeto sin dejarlo hablar.

- …Papá…no es eso… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunto sentándose en la única silla desocupada, justo enfrente de su padre.

Kardia levanto ligeramente la ceja, dejo a un lado los papeles y presto toda la atención a su joven hijo, lentamente asintió.

-Quiero trabajar...- una sonora carcajada de parte de los dos mayores hizo que rodara sus ojos fastidiado-es enserio papá, quiero trabajar con Aioria, en la planta.

-Hijo si tu abuelo estuviera vivo, moriría de nuevo es este momento- rio el mayor.

-Me alegra que quieras al fin tomar lugar en el negocio Milo-sonrió Degel-Kardia por el amor a Dios, tu hijo quiere trabajar y tú lo desmotivas.

-Bueno, bueno…-dijo ya tranquilizándose el mayor.

-¿y?-pregunto ya impaciente el peliazul- me dejaras trabajar o comenzaré a creer que tu gusta mantenerme – exclamo obteniendo una mirada de reproche de su progenitor.

-Bien, que Aioria te ubique, ahora lárgate de aquí y vete a trabajar- milo ensancho su sonrisa-y Milo, espero que no sea alguna treta tuya – negó con su cabeza y salió apresurado a buscar a Aioria.

* * *

-Así que Shaina ¿verdad?-la chica asintió-bien en estos momentos estamos necesitando de personal en todas las áreas, veras hay carnicería, mercadería general, cuidado personal ¿tienes experiencia en algo de eso?-pregunto el castaño.

Shaina suspiro y negó con pesar.

-Está bien linda… la experiencia no se trae-sonrió- eres la amiga de Marin ¿cierto?-ella sonrió y asintió-bienvenida a Acuarios y escorpio S.A solo llena este formulario y Marin pagara los intereses-dijo divertido.

Shaina frunció el ceño, de verdad que Marin tenía un buen novio, lleno las pocas preguntas y entrego las hojas al castaño.

-Bien, acompáñame-dijo señalando la puerta- te daré tu gabacha y un gafete de entrenamiento, comienzas ahora mismo.

Saliendo de la puerta se encontró con el peliazul de brazos cruzados con una enorme sonrisa, Aioria levanto una de sus cejas en señal de ¿paso algo?

-El señor Kardia me dijo que usted me ubicaría en alguna área de trabajo señor Aioria-exclamo al fin el peliazul, Shaina sonrió, el misterioso muchacho seria ahora su compañero de trabajo, por lo menos era divertido, un poco raro pero había sido simpático con ella.

El castaño no cabía en el asombro, Milo llamándolo señor Aioria, sería su jefe, esto era increíble, observo a la chica y le coloco una mano en su hombro-¿nos disculpas un momento linda?-pregunto llevando a rastras al peliazul a su oficina, cerró la puerta con seguro y lo sentó en el sillón.

-¿Me puedes explicar que rayos significa esto?-pregunto Aioria cruzándose de brazos frente a el –por qué no se si lo has pensado, pero ahí están algunos chicos y ellos saben quién eres-el peliazul sonreía-Milo esto es enserio, no juegues – el semblante de Milo se oscureció por un momento.

-Ya gato… esto es muy serio, quiero trabajar-dijo con una seriedad increíble.

Una sonora carcajada hizo respingar a Shaina que esperaba fuera, luego un auchhh igual de sonoro.

-Está bien… está bien-dijo sobándose el brazo el castaño-pero recuerda que eres MI empleado ahora, así que tendrás que obedecerme si no pondré quejas a tu padre ¿entendido?- Milo asintió.

-Tampoco te abuses… dame la maldita gabacha y ponme a trabajar-espeto saliendo de la oficina.

La chica los observaba divertida, negaba con la cabeza y caminaba detrás de ellos.

* * *

Una breve introducción al uso de las marcadoras y las etiquetas de precios en mercadería general y estaban listos para comenzar.

Shaina estaba fascinada, todo era tan maravilloso, su primer trabajo cerca de su mejor amiga dela infancia y del simpático chico peliazul, que igual que ella no sabía absolutamente nada de precios ni marcas.

Pasaron la tarde, tratando de acomodar unos set de camping en la entrada del súper, desde las cajas registradoras Marin observaba asombrada, el hijo del dueño armando una exhibición con su amiga y manteniendo la charla más amena que jamás habría imaginado, de repente unas manos taparon su mirada distraída luego un rápido beso

-Aioria…-exclamo la pelirroja- me vas a matar de un susto

-Lo siento hermosa, ¿viste?- señalo la pareja.

-El hijo del jefe… pero no sé qué me debe aterrorizar más si el hecho que este trabajando o que este tenido una charla civilizada con una mujer, con mi mejor amiga para especificar-sonrió.

-Ahora es un compañero más… no le digas a tu amiga que es el hijo del jefe –

-¿Alguna razón en especial?-

-Tu amiga… parece que le interesa-

-Aioria, sabes que Milo es un mujeriego… cómo pudiste permitir que aghhh… si le daña el corazón te juro que olvidare que es un escorpio y le pateare los hue…- el castaño la calló con un beso

-Lo se mi cielo… yo lo estaré vigilando, te lo prometo- dijo haciendo una cruz sobre su pecho, Marin le sonrió.

* * *

-¿Asi que eres de Italia?-pregunto sosteniendo la pila de cajas.

-Así es ...- contesto- cuando quieras te puedo enseñar unas cuantas palabras-sonrió-¿capisci?

-creo - sonrió el peliazul-terminemos esto que siento que Aioria nos va a regañar-ambos asintieron.

Milo la observaba de reojo y de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, el peliazul se preguntaba como nunca había podido dedicarse a una mujer, tantas chicas lindas y adineradas pasaron por su cama, tantas otras a las que rompió sus corazones y ahora llegaba esta italiana, a la que no le importaba si el era o no un chico multimillonario, simplemente era su compañero de trabajo.

Shaina trataba de disimular pero no podía evitar verlo espiarla de reojo, sonreía, el era diferente a los demás, no era un chico ordinario, su porte, su forma de hablar, esa seguridad al acercarse a ella, era sin duda simpático, seguro de su mismo, educado, y ella una chica sin gracia, flacucha y desalineada y cuatro ojos, sacudio su cabeza acomodo y sus lentes como muchas veces cuando se sentía nerviosa.

ambios se observaron y sonrieron.

* * *

Pasaron toda la mañana entre pláticas divertidas y trabajo apresurado, Milo jamas habia socializado con una mujer, tal vez no asi, siempre su posicion social le permitía obtener privilegios a su antojo, por otro lado estaba Shaina, su anterior relacion habia sido un completo desastre, su exnovio era el jefe de una pandilla del barrio donde vivian, y estuvo a punto de ser devuelta a italia donde su abuela por su padre, ambos estaban en una situacion extraña, pero hermosa, por primera vez habian estado con una persona que no juzgaba su vida, eran solo Milo y Shaina, continuaban trabajando hasta que sin darse cuenta el reloj marco las cuatro de la tarde.

-Bueno chicos-grito Aioria- es todo por hoy los espero mañana a las siete, Milo-especifico-siete no nueve-el peliazul chasqueo la lengua y entrecerró los ojos, ganadose un codazo de su ahora amiga peliverde.

Salieron hasta el parqueo y se quedaron por primera vez en el dia en silencio.

-Supongo que te vera mañana…- dijo sonriendo la peliverde

-Espero que si –rio el peliazul-¿en qué te iras?-pregunto levantando una ceja

-Creo que esperare el auto bus – dijo frotándose sus delgados brazos.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar…- exclamo dándole el casco de la moto, Shaina levanto sus hombros y penso en su exigente padre y sonrió-¿eso es un sí?-ella asintió lentamente-entonces vamos.

La llevo al estacionamiento hasta su hermosa motocicleta, monto y le hizo señas para que también subiera, le coloco su casco con suavidad y arranco el vehículo.

Shaina se sujetó fuerte del peliazul provocándole una enorme sonrisa-tranquila, no te voy a botar Shaina-partieron con el sol de la tarde sobre sus espaldas.

* * *

-¿Aioria has visto a Shaina?-pregunto preocupada Marin.

-Creo que Milo la fue a dejar… ¿por qué?-pregunto al ver la cara de espanto de su novia.

-Su padre la va a matar…-

* * *

_**CONTINUARAAA**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEEERRRRR **_

_**DE NUEVO SUS OPINIONES SON SUPER IMPORTANTES GRACIASSSS**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OBSTÁCULOS... **

Llegaron hasta una playa cercana donde bajo la mirada extrañada de la peliverde Milo estaciono su motocicleta, Shaina bajo, se quito el casco permitiendo que el viento jugara con sus mechas verdes, el peliazul sonrió al verla cerrar sus ojos y empujar con el índice sus transparentes gafas.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto ofreciéndole su mano, ella la tomo sonrojándose un poco, nunca había aceptado tan rápido la invitación de un hombre.

Caminaron hasta el muelle donde al parecer un par de conocidos del peliazul tenían un puesto de surf, de reojo lo observaba caminar delante de ella con su pequeña mano estrujada, se sentía bien.

-Espérame acá - dijo sentándola en una de las bancas cercanas, le sonrió mientras le soltaba con dulzura su mano, con esa sonrisa retorcida que le produjo por un momento escalofríos, ella asintió.

**-X-**

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta el puesto de sus viejos amigos, Surf GEMINIS, que se encontraba a un lado del muelle, en veces volvía su rostro atrás para encontrarse con la joven que le observaba y sonreía.

De repente divisó a uno de los dueños del lugar, sin camisa un hombre de cabellos azulados igual que el pero de una esmeralda mirada, trabaja silencioso con las tablas de surf, estaba realmente concentrado en su trabajo hasta que la peculiar voz de Milo lo hizo parar.

-kanon- grito el peliazul.

-¿Milo?-pregunto levantando su gorra, dejo inmediatamente su trabajo y de un efusivo abrazo acerco al peliazul-¿cuándo volviste de Canadá? ¿Ya terminaste la carrera?-decía mientras revolvía sus azulados cabellos.

El chico se soltó de los brazos de su amigo y sonrió-sabes que el estudio y yo no congeniamos muy bien Géminis- contestó

-No has cambiado nada… ¿cómo está el viejo Kardia?-pregunto sacando de una pequeña refri dos cervezas y lanzando una al joven.

-Igual de testarudo-contesto mientas abría la bebida-... Oye... necesito un favor-dijo señalando disimulada mente a la joven que tenía detrás, el otro chico levanto una ceja y sonrió malicioso-no kanon, no es lo que piensas, ella es mi compañera de trabajo-

-QUEEEEE…-grito kanon- ¿tu trabajando? - tiro una carcajada sonora que hizo voltear a Shaina, Milo rodo sus ojos con fastidio y golpeo el hombro de su amigo- está bien… es que me parece increíble-dijo ya calmado- ¿cuál es el bendito favor?

- Te la voy a presentar pero no le digas que soy escorpio ¿sí? -dijo

Kanon frunció el ceño y subió los hombros- como digas- conocía ese chico desde que era un bebe, sus padres eran amigos y compañeros de universidad, sabia de sus enredos amorosos en la alta sociedad y sus derroches adinerados en fiestas, pero esta vez milo era diferente.

**-X-**

Shaina lo vio acercarse de nuevo, tomo su mano y la levanto de la banca

-Quiero presentarte a alguien, ellos son como hermanos para mí- ella asintió y lo siguió hasta el puesto cerca del muelle donde estaba esperándolos el muchacho con sus brazos cruzados.

Shaina estudiaba el hombre que tenía la frente, era alto, muy alto, de sus brazos bien podrían salir sus dos piernas, respingo cuando el Milo la empujo suavemente hasta colocarle en medio de ambos.

-Kanon ella es Shaina- sonrió tímida y estiro su mano, el mayor la tomo con delicadeza y la beso sonrojando más a la joven.

-Mucho gusto...-exclamo nerviosa

-El gusto es todo mío pequeña-dijo aludiendo el delicado tamaño de la peliverde. Y es que al lado de milo de casi 1.86 y un kanon musculosamente bronceado de casi 1.90 Shaina parecía una niña de trece años.

De repente detrás de las tablas de surf un hombre exactamente igual a kanon apareció cargando unas camisetas hasta donde estaban ellos, sin levantar la vista ordenaba los estantes, mientras los tres espectadores se mantenían en silencio.

-Hey Saga... - grito el gemelo-mira que nos trajo la marea- jalo de nuevo al peliazul.

Saga giro lentamente su cabeza-¿Milo…?- exclamo ensanchando su sonrisa-pero qué demonios ¿cuándo volviste? desgraciado hijo de pe...-kanon sacudió su pecho e hizo señas hacia la chica-por dios que pena y esa muñequita ¿quién es? -pregunto ganándose de nuevo el sonrojo de Shaina-

-No me lo creerás pero es la compañera de Trabajo de Milo-sonrió kanon

-No puede ser... El cascarrabias de tu padre debe de estar que no se cambia por nadie ¿tu trabajando?- se rio.

-bueno si ya sabes cómo es…- dijo Milo tratando de evadir el tema de su padre, voltea hacia Kanon y le hizo señas para que le ayudara.

Kanon se dio cuenta que Shaina veía de uno a otro gemelo, eran exactamente iguales, la única diferencia era que kanon tenía un precioso hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Nos perecemos?- bromeo kanon abrazando a su hermano delante de la chica, ella sonrió y asintió-pero yo soy el más guapo-continuo soltando a Saga-anda preciosa dile.

-ha pues... yo- decía Shaina.

-Basta kanon la estas poniendo más nerviosa-dijo el gemelo empujando a su hermano- yo soy el mayor Saga... y esa es mi copia que por cierto tiene un defecto en la mejilla izquierda-rio ganándose un golpe de su gemelo menor de vuelta-oye por que no llevas a tu amiga a dar una vuelta en el bote?-pregunto sacando unas llaves de su pantalón- digo si la señorita así lo quiere-de nuevo el tono carmín de las mejillas de la peliverde.

-está bien- dijo Milo tomando las llaves que ofrecía el gemelo mayor-vamos Shaina, te encantara-ella sonrió y se despidió con su mano de los gemelos.

Antes de seguir caminando Milo sintió el fuerte agarre del gemelo menor –Kanon… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Milo, esa chica no es como las que acostumbras subir a tu IROC, a simple vista se le ve la humildad, me simpatiza… ¿entiendes?- el menor se soltó del fuerte agarre.

-Lo se… ella es especial-

-prométeme que le dirás quién eres de verdad-cuestiono el gemelo.

-Sí, si lo hare, pero no hoy ¿sí?-el gemelo asintió.

**-X-**

El bote o mejor dicho el pequeño yate, era realmente hermoso, en la cubierta superior tenía un pequeño balcón con un confortable sillón donde se podía sentar para observar las estrellas, el peliazul arranco motores para alejarse solo un poco de la costa.

-Hermoso…-susurro la peliverde-jamás había estado en un yate, ¿tus amigos son ricos?-pregunto sentándose.

-Algo así señorita ofiuco- contesto sentándose al lado de la peliverde, saco un par de bebidas y ofreció una a la chica- cuando quieras podemos volver-sonrió.

Todo era tan increíble, el lugar, su compañero de trabajo, el mar bajo las estrellas que ya comenzaban a salir, de repente observo su reloj, iban a ser casi las seis.

-Por Dios debo volver a mi casa, mi padre va a matarme…- exclamo casi angustiada.

-Tranquila yo te llevo… es por mí que estas acá – dijo el peliazul, levantándose y llevando el bote a la orilla.

**-X-**

Se despidieron de los gemelos que también se iban y partieron en la moto del joven, ella lo guio a través de los suburbios más peligrosos del país, en ese lugar una motocicleta tan costosa como la que el conducía era un premio entre los pandilleros, justo subiendo una pequeña colina llegaron a la casa de la peliverde, fuera de su casa un hombre cabellos azul claro la esperaba de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta.

- ¿dove sono stati bloccati ragazza? (donde estabas metida niña)- pregunto acercándose a la pareja.

-Non sono più una ragazza Angelo…(ya no soy una niña)-contesto zafándose el casco y entregándolo a Milo, este veía de uno a otro sin entender ni una sola palabra.

-Oye no sé qué rayos le estas diciendo pero yo tuve la culpa – dijo el peliazul bajándose de la moto y sujetando el brazo del italiano.

-Y tu ¿Quién rayos eres? –Pregunto molesto-¿Chi è questo idiota? (quien es este idiota)- volteo hacia su hermana.

-Milo… él es mi estúpido hermano, Ángelo- dijo la peliverde colocándose en medio- ¿si potrebbe smettere di essere così insopportabile?(podrias dejar de ser tan insoportable)

-Hey, entendí lo de idiota amigo- exclamo el epliazul-soy Milo el compañero de tu hermana, se nos hizo tarde y por eso la vine a dejar, no la regañes.

-Está bien Milo gracias por el aventón, nos vemos mañana buenas noches-exclamo la peliverde jalando a su hermano hasta dentro de la casa.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?-pregunto observando la expresión de ira del italiano, ella asintió y cerró la puerta-bien, hasta mañana, supongo-arranco de nuevo su moto sin darse cuenta que muy de cerca lo observaba un grupo de pandilleros.

**-X-**

-Por qué hablas en italiano, ¿no sabes lo molesto que resulta para otros?- angeló levanto sus hombros y se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

-Me gustaría saber Qué hubieras hecho si nostro padre hubiese llegado antes que yo ¿he bambina?- ella se congelo, su padre poseía un genio increíble, solo recordaba como la castigo cuando se escapó con Seiya del colegio, giro y se metió en su cuarto.

Tomo la foto de su madre y la abrazo con fuerza, abrió su ventana y se sentó en el borde como muchas veces lo hacía desde que era una niña, una caricia en su mejilla la hizo levantarse asustada.

-¿Mu... que haces acá?- preguntó causando que el joven pelilila sonriera.

-Vine a verte, escuche a Ángelo parlar en italiano-contestó corriéndola para sentarse a su lado.

Mu era su mejor amigo de la infancia, junto a él y su hermano kiki jugo y disfrutó los años escolares, su padre Shion era un excelente mecánico y su madre Yuzurija trabajaba de maestra en una escuela cercana, el único problema era que Mu estaba enamorado de su amiga, pero jamás se lo había confesado, pensaba que era mejor ser su amigo antes que lo rechazara y jamás le dirigiera la palabra otra vez.

-Si…-contesto la peliverde-ya sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien me habla-el sonrió, claro que lo sabía, esos eran celos y el los conocía.

-¿Quién era ese muchacho?-pregunto el pelilila, ella suspiro.

-Mi compañero de trabajo… es adorable-contesto sujetándole la mano a su amigo- si algún día vuelve a venir te lo presentare.

Mu observo como sus hermosos ojos brillaban al hablar de su nuevo compañero, y asintió con pesar-debo irme Shaina, ¿te veo mañana?-ella asintió – cuídate.

Shaina se quedó en la ventana hasta que la ronca voz de su hermano la llamo para cenar

**-X-**

Estaciono su moto en el jardín y entro con cuidado a su casa, decidió pasar por la cocina para no dar explicaciones a su padre pero el viejo estaba preparándose un te.

-¿puedo saber dónde estabas Milo Escorpio?-cuestiono el mayor.

-Salí papá… ¿hay algo de malo en eso?- contesto acercándose a su progenitor.

-Hijo, cada día estoy más cansado, necesito que te comprometas con el negocio- se acercó y coloco una mano en el hombro de su hijo-hoy hable con Degel, su hija menor vuelve de Madrid mañana, quiero que la conozcas y entables una buena relación con ella.

-¿Geist? ¿Estás loco? ella me odia – dijo negando lentamente con su cabeza-además ya conozco a alguien, continuo mientras sacaba un refresco de la refri.

-esta vez jovencito harás lo que te pida, reforzaremos alianzas con el matrimonio de ustedes dos-espeto el mayor – y no se diga más, eres un irresponsable que jamás sentará cabeza por decisión propia así que ya lo decidí por ti.

Milo estaba sorprendido, su vida planeada al lado de una mujer que lo detestaba igual o más que el-Jamás-exclamo- ¿me escuchaste?

-Si te atreves a desobedecerme hare lo que sea para quitar a esa persona que dices estas conociendo, así que mañana terminas tu relacioncita con esa cualquiera que te estas tirando, es todo.

El peliazul trago grueso, por primera vez se sentía bien con una chica y ahora, tenía que dejar todo a un lado porque su padre estaba viejo y tenía miedo de perderlo todo, cerro sus puños con coraje y lanzo la bebida sin probarla, se desapareció hasta llegar a su habitación, su padre suspiro con pesar y se refugió en la taza de té.

**-X-**

Se tiró en su cama, observaba el techo, de repente algo tibio bajo por sus mejillas, se acarició, eran lagrimas-pendejo…- musito mientras las limpiaba con rudeza.

Se acercó a la ventana y observo el cielo, cerró sus ojos para recordar como la peliverde lo abrazaba mientras conducía la moto, su mano cuando la estrujaba para llevarla a la playa, su voz y su graciosa forma de empujar sus lentes, su pequeña altura que la hacía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable.

Encendió el estéreo de su habitación y se encontró con TODO CAMBIO de Camila - qué oportuno-susurro- Maldita sea estoy enamorado de verdad…-rio abrió las ventanas de su alcoba y suspiro-Shaina, eres realmente especial, no permitiré que mi padre me aleje de ti, te lo juro.

**_CONTINUARAAAA , _**

**_GRACIAS A ESOS ANONIMOS POR LEEERRR, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SON 100% BIEN RECIBIDOS _**

mermaid-amazon GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS Y CLARO QUE YA LA VI ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE LA CONTINUES BSOS


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo reeditado ...**

El día había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba, giro sobre su cama e inicio su ritual vespertino, tomo los lentes que tenía en la mesa y decidió al fin levantarse.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en su escapada con su compañero de trabajo, la playa, los gemelos, el yate todo había sido como esas películas de romance que solía ver durante la noche, se apuró al notar que se acercaba la hora de tomar el autobús y su amiga gritaba impaciente su nombre en la entrada de su casa, sonreía de escuchar como jamás pasarían de moda las discusiones de su hermano Ángelo y Marín, salió terminando de colocarse una pequeña gorra con las iniciales de la empresa.

-Ya basta engendro deja de molestar a Marín- dijo golpeado a su hermano en la espalda.

-Haaa como que fueras una fruta prohibida, zanahoria mutante, solo porque tu novio es el gerente de escorpios y acuarios- decía entre risas el italiano refiriéndose al color de cabello de Marín y su novio.

-muy gracioso Ángelo, consíguete una vida ¿sabes?- reprocho Marín- y tu jovencita ¿piensas romper mi record de llegadas puntuales? o que-pregunto a la peliverde, Shaina solo sonrió con un trozo de pan en su boca.

-Lo siento Marín… de verdad me dormí- contesto atarugada.

Salieron espantadas cuando escucharon el pito del autobús cerca de la parada.

* * *

No había podido dormir, sabía que su padre lo fastidiaría el resto de su miserable vida con el asunto de Geist, no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse y alistarse rápido para salir a su trabajo, bajo las gradas en silencio tratando de no llamar la atención, no quería encontrarse con el viejo y tener otra pelea de palabras, detestaba cuando su padre tomaba control de su vida, abrió entonces con sigilo la puerta y tomo las llaves de su motocicleta.

-Buenos días señorito Milo, veo que se cayó de su cama- saludo el anciano mayordomo de la mansión,

El joven retrocedió un par de pasos y dio un fuerte abrazo al mayor-Tatsumi, pensé que estabas dormido-dijo el joven – voy tarde luego te veo.

Pero antes de que el joven pudiera marcharse deposito en sus manos un envase lleno de frutas y cereal, su desayuno favorito, Milo lo tomo y lo guardo en el compartimiento de su motocicleta, agito su mano y se despidió de su sirviente, el anciano sonrió, su pequeño no había cambiado casi nada, seguía siendo tan fugaz como lo recordaba.

* * *

Shaina estaba limpiando una de las ventanas del edificio cuando el conocido sonido de una moto la hizo sonreír, por el reflejo del cristal observaba como el joven peliazul caminaba a paso lento hacia ella.

-Buenos días compañera… ¿tuviste problemas con tu hermano? –pregunto sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Si a problemas te refieres a una larga charla de sexualidad y comentarios repulsivos sobre los hombres como tú, entonces sí, tuve muchos problemas- rio.

-Vaya… chicos como yo-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si ya sabes, rebeldes sin causa, que tienen motocicletas y andan por ahí conquistando niñas soñadoras- dijo la peliverde frotando con suavidad las ventanas

De reojo lo observo sonreír mientras se ponía de pie para entrar al súper y comenzar a trabajar.

-Bien niña soñadora, por lo menos estas viva- guiño el ojo a la joven haciendo que el color carmín adornara su cara.

-que buen amigo se habia ganado- se dijo así misma para continuar con la limpieza.

* * *

Todo pintaba para un dia excelente, no había visto a su padre y su mejor amigo acababa de llegar, lo jalo del brazo y caminaron juntos hasta la oficina de Aiora, el peliazul observo a ambos lados del lugar y al entrar cerró la puerta.

-Entonces tu padre quiere que te cases con Geist-comento el castaño sentándose tras su escritorio-cielos Milo tu papa a veces toma decisiones a prisa, y ¿ahora que harás?- el peliazul levanto sus hombros y camino hasta la ventana de la oficina, de lejos podía observar a Shaina que no había terminado de limpiar las grandes ventanas junto a otra chica, sonrió.

-Aioria, sé que no me creerás pero - dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sillón- su risa, su inocencia, a veces creo que cometo el peor de mis errores mintiéndole- coloco sus manos en la cabeza y alboroto sus rizos azulados, sintió a su amigo acercarse a él y poner las manos sobre sus hombros- nunca habia conocido una joven tan inocente.

-Milo, solo ten cuidado si... - dijo el castaño- prometeme que no haras ninguna perrada con ella.

-¡Gato!- exclamo empujando sus manos- es mi amiga, una muy especial, de verdad la quiero conocer.

-Bien... pero te advierto que es la mejor amiga de mi novia y ... ella te pateara el trasero si le haces daño-ambos sonrieron.

El joven peliazul guiñó el ojo y sonrio-vamos al cine-dijo antes de salir- ¿me prestas una camisa que no sea de marca?-pregunto y cambiemos de celular no vaya a ser que un empleado ande mejor telefono que su jefe- rio.

-Bien... ¿ocho en punto?- preguntó el castaño- ¿te recojo en tu pocilga?- bromeó, el peliazul sonrio.

* * *

Aioria sonrió, al fin cupido comenzaba a hacer estragos en su amigo, pero ese cupido iba a traer más sufrimiento del que pensaba, oscureció su mirada recordando que el viejo Kardia era un ser egoísta, que era capaz de matar con tal de tener lo que deseaba y estaba seguro que no permitiría que su hijo fuera feliz con alguien como Shaina, mucho menos al darse cuenta que era una humilde chica de barrio, cerro sus ojos y apretó con fuerza su cabeza.

-Bongiorno señor Aioria- interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz del italiano- il mio jefe el signor escorpio solicito mi presencia – termino entrando a la oficina del joven castaño.

Aioria se paralizo, que hacia ese hombre en el supermercado,- señor Manigoldo es un placer verlo, mi jefe no me comunico nada pero si gusta puede esperarme acá y con gusto lo llamare- dijo el castaño tratando de no mostrar su repentino nerviosismo.

El italiano levanto sus hombros y se acomodó en el asiento, cruzo sus brazos y levanto sus lente oscuros- esperare muchacho pero corre mi tiempo es oro- espeto.

El castaño camino rápido hasta toparse con Milo, que estaba bajando unas cajas en la bodega-Milo…- lo llamo tratando de no gritar, pero su amigo estaba concentrado- Carajo… Milo… hey…- agitaba sus manos sin éxito hasta que logro llamar su atención

El peliazul corrió a su lado-¿Qué pasa gato?-pregunto extrañado- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tu padre mando a llamar a uno de sus sicarios- solto el castaño.

Milo abrió sus ojos como plato, temia lo peor y recordó que la noche anterior su padre lo habia amenazado con hacer lo que fuera para eliminar de su camino la chica que frecuentaba- Shaina- musito- gato vigila a la chica nueva, yo le comunicare a mi padre que ese tipo lo busca, aioria asintió y se diriguio hasta la planta del super a buscar a la peliverde.

* * *

Se dirigía a paso ligero hasta la oficina del viejo, sin duda había un par de cosas que escucharía de parte de él, y una de esas era reconocer que ya no era un niño que pudiera controlar, y que su vida sentimental no era uno de sus negocios redondos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la vieja oficina se encontró cara a cara con su peor pesadilla, la chica cabellos negros y ojos azules lo observaba de pies a cabeza con una mueca de fastidio

-Geist – musitó, pero aun así no reparo en ella, se decidió a ignorarla y se acerco hasta su padre- hay un tipo en la oficina del gato que quiere verte – exclamo

-Milo… esa no es forma de tratar a tu futura esposa- dijo el viejo esbozando una cínica sonrisa- ven aca y saluda bien a mi nuera-

Milo rodo sus ojos con fastidio, desde que era un niño, no había recuerdo ni fecha importante que no tuviera que compartir con esa fastidiosa mujer, aunque era la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo la detestaba, odiaba cada centímetro de aire que compartía a su lado.

-No estoy para tus estúpidos juegos padre, de hecho venia para hablarte de ese asunto tan ridículo…-comento el peliazul.

-No te atrevas a contradecirme muchacho, te dije que ya la decisión estaba tomada, ella está de acuerdo así que no importa cuánto lloriquees no cambiare de opinión- espeto su padre.

-Enserio ¿piensas encadenar mi vida al lado de esta bruja que…?- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una cachetada de su padre

-No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a Geist, agradece que una mujer de su categoría acepto formalizar contigo, deberías estar contento- dijo su padre, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Si claro contento de que me arruine la vida…- contesto zafándose de su padre.

-Está bien tío Kardia – interrumpió la joven- ya tendremos tiempo para ver quien fastidia a quien – escupió con ironía la joven

Padre e hijo se observaban con desprecio mientras la chica salía de la oficina.

-Dile al hombre que pase, lo estaré esperando – dijo mientras servía un vaso de licor.

El joven salió golpeando la puerta con toda la insolencia de un niño berrinchudo.

* * *

Tanta había sido la histeria que olvido lo que estaba a punto de reclamarle, paso de nuevo por la bodega y pidió a uno de los chicos de recibo que pasaran a la oficina de Aioria y le dijeran al tipo que estaba sentado que el señor Kardia lo esperaba en su despacho.

Regreso sus pasos a la planta del súper, pero esta vez en busca de cierta peliverde que estaba ocupada cargando unas cajas con flores, tomo una de las flores que se había caído y la coloco frente a la joven- una flor para otra flor – dijo ganándose la risa de la chica.

-Wow señor poeta… sería más linda si la compraras ¿no crees?- dijo volteándose hacia su romeo.

-Bueno lo tomare en cuenta – sonrió, sabía que debía aparentar aunque el juego se estaba volviendo cada vez más repetitivo- ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo y Aioria?-pregunto ayudando a la peliverde.

Shaina se giró de nuevo y coloco sus manos sobre las caderas- si… está bien, pero debe venir Marín, mi padre no me deja salir sin ella- su padre no la reprendería si sabía que su mejor amiga la acompañaba.

El peliazul asintió- las recogeré a las ocho, ¿te parece?

-Mejor… te esperamos en la parada del autobús- dijo nerviosa, no quería que su hermano se enterara y sabía que su padre no regresaría hasta mañana, pues había dejado instrucciones exactas a su hermano para que su piccola como la llamaba no saliera de casa, pero ella deseaba estar con ese peliazul, que no sabía cómo ni en qué momento se había enamorado de ese hombre en tan solo ¿un dia?, agito su cabeza y continuo su trabajo viéndolo marcharse.

* * *

Tras una de las enormes ventanas Geist observaba como el joven Escorpio traía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, bajo su mirada, claro que estaba de acuerdo con la boda, porque ella no se sentía obligada a nada, lo amaba, lo amaba desde el momento en que había dejado de ser un niño testarudo para convertirse en un adulto imprudente, le dolía no ser la dueña de esa sonrisa, le partía el corazón que Milo teniendo en la punta de sus dedos cualquier mujer adinerada como lo era ella, se inclinara por esa muerta de hambre, claro esa mujer solo quería el dinero de su tío, y ella no se lo iba a permitir.

Espero que Milo abandonara el súper y se acercó a la joven que ya hacía de espaldas.

-Hola…- exclamo asustando a la peliverde.

Shaina se giró de inmediato quedando bajo la mirada soberbia de la pelinegro.

-Ho… hola señorita- exclamo acomodándose sus lentes- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-

La pelinegro sonrió, que dulce e ingenua era la chiquilla, se tranquilizó pensando que sería una tonta más en la lista de conquistas de su futuro esposo- nada querida, solo observo, disculpa que te halla distraído- camino rápidamente hacia la salida donde abordo su automóvil último modelo y arranco con rapidez.

* * *

-Señor Kardia, usted solicito mis servicios y acá estoy…- dijo el italiano acomodándose frente al viejo peliazul.

-Necesito que vigiles a mi hijo, quiero saber a quién frecuenta, precisamente cual es la mujer que visita- espeto sin rodeos el viejo.

-Así será, señor,... debo despejar el camino o esperar por sus órdenes?- pregunto levantándose.

-Elimínala, ya estoy harto de sus berrinches con prostitutas, ya sabes no quiero rastros, confia ciegamente en tu profesionalismo Cancer-

El italiano sonrió, hizo un ademán con sus manos y salió de la oficina, se acomodó sus anteojos y salió hasta su auto, pero antes de ingresar se topó con la peculiar figura de una chica

-¿_Piccola_?-musito

Shaina giro y sonrió-¿papa, que haces aquí?

* * *

**amatizta gracias por la observacion desde este vamos mas lento :-P **


End file.
